7 Minutes in heaven with Jeff the Killer
by ViolentGodess
Summary: You get locked in closet with Jeff the Killer and he is sweet , but dominant


7 minutes in heaven with Jeff the Killer

You reach into the hat and pull out a slip saying 'Jeff.' "You've got one of my best friends. Don't worry, I'll take his knives away." I smile and escort you to the closet. Jeff was already there, a huge smirk upon his face hinted that something bad was going to happen. "Give me your knife, Jeff." I order. Jeff rolls his eyes, giving up his several knives in his bloody hoody's pocket. "That's fine, I don't need knives to kill." He chuckles. As I gently shove you into the closet. "Hurt her, I'll hurt you." I threatened as I shoved him into the closet as well but not as gently. Once the two of you are in, I shut the door, and call out "7 minutes starts now."You felt uneasy, the smell of blood filled the closet as you backed up a little, away from the killer. In the blink of an eye, Jeff pushed you up against the wall and pinned your hands to the wall. You blushed darkly, squirming a little. "Please.. Don't kill me." You mumble. He leans close to you with his carved smile, wider than ever. "Why would I kill someone so.." he paused, examining you. "Beautiful~?" This made your cheeks turn red as you looked away. He immediately though pushed your face back up to look at him. He rammed his lips into yours, interlocking his fingers with yours. You kissed back, your eyes wide and his eyes never blinking. He deepened the kiss and let go of your hands momentarily. The killer grabbed your thighs and yanked them up, hooking your legs around his hips. He refused to break the kiss however, sliding his long tongue past your lips. You tried pulling away but you couldn't. "Mhh.." Said Jeff. You tried speaking but you couldn't do that either. His tongue roamed your mouth, claiming every part as his. One of his hands that was holding up your legs, was now grabbing your shirt. He began to push it up a little as you tried to swat his hand away with your free hands. This made him become more aggressive with the kiss, so you soon let him do what he wanted. You actually found this quite pleasurable. He yanked away from the kiss and snickered "Having fun?" he asked as you panted. You nod as he pulls his other hand away from your legs. You gasp and hold onto him, his hands yanking your shirt up. You lift your arms and he yanks your shirt off all the way. He then leans over, placing his hands on your ass. Jeff slowly begins to kiss your shoulder, your neck, and so on. You two almost forget you were only limited 7 minutes as he kissed you all over , I opened the door to see you shirtless, being held up by Jeff. Ben stood behind me, chanting: "Get some, get some." I push him away and close the door "Get your shirt on" Jeff set you down and backed up, handing you your shirt. You scramble to get it on, the two of you blushing darkly. Once you've got your shirt on, Jeff leans over and whispers in your ear "That was fun~" you shiver at his voice and run out of the closet. Your hair was a mess and you had one or two rest of your party, you spent on the couch with Jeff, admiring his smile. Eventually, everyone had left that room with the closet. Jeff yanked you over to the closet and shoved you inside with himself. Then asks if you wanted to go a second round and you say yes while looking down and blushing dark red. He pins you against the wall inhumanly fast and attacks my lips like an animal hunting. It's rough and deep. J-J-Jeff p-please don't treat me like fragile glass! "This is not me being gentle it's me being rough!" Said Jeff. Then please go harder! "Finally someone who can handle me being rough." Said Jeff. I'm different than others Jeff. "I can tell babe. Would you mind being my girlfriend Y/N?!" Said Jeff. I thought you would never ask Jeffy! "Hahahahaha! You must got it bad for me after all I did dominate your body real bad. You can barely walk babe." Said Jeff. I blush as I look down and tell him to shut up! He puts a hand on my check and lifts my head so we look each other in the eyes. "I would love to finish this, but I need to get back to slender mansion. Slenderman is waiting for me and he gets ticked off easily." Said Jeff. Can you take me with you?! I say as I blush harder. "Yeah but you'll slow me down so climb on my back I'm a fast runner." Said Jeff. Okay.


End file.
